BBC Radio Lincolnshire
BBC Radio Lincolnshire '''is British local public radio station owned by British Broadcasting Corporation. The channel broadcasts local news, music and talk shows programmings. History Launched on 11 November 1980 at 7 am with a commissioned peal of bells from Lincoln Cathedral. The first words spoken on '''BBC Radio Lincolnshire came from Nick Brunger: And it's a warm welcome for the first time to the programmes of BBC Radio Lincolnshire. In 1988 the station commissioned UK jingle producer Alfasound to compose a jingle package based on the traditional English folk song The Lincolnshire Poacher, continuing on this theme until 2006. In 2006 it conducted a six-month trial of XDA pocket-PCs for the BBC, using Technica Del Arte's Luci mobile (on the hoof) interviewing application. It used to have a BBC Bus, until licence fee cutbacks in early 2008 forced budget priorities to be streamlined. Under its first manager, Roy Corlett, the station achieved record audience figures as its programming of news, music and chat became very popular. Corlett left to found BBC Radio Devon and was replaced briefly by Laurie Bloomfield, who also left to launch a new BBC local station, BBC Radio Shropshire. After Bloomfield's brief stay, the station was managed for 14 years by David Wilkinson, one of the founding team, and a local radio pioneer from his days at BBC Radio Nottingham in 1968. Upon Wilkinson's retirement in 1999, the station was taken over by BBC Radio Leicester managing editor, Charlie Partridge. In 2004, the station recorded record audience figures – according to RAJAR, listeners were tuned into BBC Radio Lincolnshire for longer ("hours") than any other radio station in the country. The station changed its name from BBC Radio Lincolnshire to BBC Lincolnshire on 30 November 2009. The name reverted to BBC Radio Lincolnshire in May 2012. Programmings BBC Radio Lincolnshire broadcasts seven days a week from 6 am until 1 am. BBC Radio Lincolnshire broadcasts full commentary on all Lincoln City with additional commentary of Boston United and Gainsborough Trinity matches online. A weekly news bulletin in Portuguese was broadcast for migrant workers until July 2008. It was read by Rui Silva, who worked for Boston Borough Council. The station also simulcasts some programming with counterpart BBC Local Radio stations. During downtime, BBC Radio Lincolnshire simulcasts BBC Radio 5 Live output including the nightly overnight show Up All Night, the early morning news programme Morning Reports and Wake Up to Money. The station is one of few to have a dedicated farming programme on Sundays at 7 am, which it has had since the station began. BBC Radio 4's Farming Today is the only national BBC Radio programme to routinely feature stories from the county. BBC Radio Lincolnshire's local presenters include Scott Dalton (weekday breakfast), Melvyn Prior (weekday mornings), Carla Greene (weekday afternoons) and William Wright (weekday drivetime). External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:Local radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Launched in 1980 Category:United Kingdom